


One Lazy Afternoon

by aliythefangirl



Series: Exploring Our Open Relationship [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: One lazy afternoon, four horny and supernatural teenagers have nothing better to do.So they decide to have a little naughty fun together.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Rafael Waithe, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Lizzie Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman/Rafael Waithe
Series: Exploring Our Open Relationship [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995790
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	One Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request from tumblr

Lizzie found herself alone with Landon, Hope, and Rafael in the guys’ room one lazy afternoon.

“So what do you guys say? Foursome?” Hope asked, as Landon’s right hand held a tight grip on her ass.

“Sure.” Rafael agreed.

Anything to be inside Hope again. He was enjoying the fact Hope and Landon were opening up their relationship.

Lizzie nodded.

Hope then dove under the bed to grab a large box.

“Here. Some toys!” She said as she put three disposable cock rings, a couple of disposable clit sucking vibrators, two bullet vibrators, a mini wand, and multiple types of lube.

She then followed that up by slamming a large tin of condoms on Landon’s nightstand alongside the toys.

“Wow, you like to... _play_ , don’t you Hope?” Lizzie asked

“More than you know. That isn’t even a _quarter_ of our little stash.” Landon replied, smirking.

“Rule time!” Hope said.

“Unless you’re already fluid bonded, use condoms. No missionary for penetration unless already fluid bonded.” Landon said.

“Otherwise, let’s just have fun.” Hope said as she and Landon passionately kissed, Landon’s hands squeezing her ass under her skirt.

Rafael decided to take Lizzie and kiss her. Soon, the partners were switched as Hope kissed Rafael and Lizzie kissed Landon.

Rafael’s hands wandered down to Hope’s shirt and started to unbuttoned it as their kiss grew hungry and needy. Landon did the same to Lizzie as their tongues met. They both fell down on Rafael’s bed.

The couples were close together on Rafael’s bed, letting Hope undo Landon’s belt buckle and Lizzie unbuckled Rafael’s. Lizzie and Hope’s shirts were soon discarded alongside the boys’ shirts too. Soon, both of the boys were only in their boxers.

Hope then kissed Landon passionately as his hands went up her legs and pulled down her bright pink lacy thong. It ended up on the floor. They moved themselves to Landon’s bed but facing Lizzie and Rafael as they still kissed. Hope’s legs opened wide as Landon’s fingers slid hard and fast inside and outside her cunt.

“Yes! Oh god!” Hope moaned after breaking the kiss.

The other couple couldn’t do much but stare. Rafael tentatively slid Lizzie’s panties off too.

Lizzie’s hands went down south to her cunt, mimicking what Landon was doing to Hope.

“God. _God_.” She moaned.

“Look how hot that is, Raf.” Landon moaned. His fingers left Hope’s cunt and he moved over to Lizzie as his hand slid over hers.

“Touch yourself. God, touch yourself.” Landon moaned into Lizzie’s ear as she whined, supported by his back.

Hope retrieved the mini wand off the nightstand and gently took some of the lube and slid it on as she turned on the wand, touching her clit.

“God. Landon, why don’t you touch her?” Hope asked.

Lizzie’s hand was seized by Landon’s as his fingers replaced hers in her cunt.

“God, you muppet!” She moaned and Landon slid his fingers out of her cunt as she whined.

“If you ever use your degrading nicknames, _no matter_ _how_ close I am or you are, I’ll stop what I’m doing. My name is Landon. That’s the only one I want from you, expect maybe Lan.” Landon seductively whispered into Lizzie’s ear

“Now, what’s my name?” Landon asked

“Landon.” Lizzie reply

“And what do you want me to do?” Landon asked

“Fingerfuck me!” Lizzie moaned as Landon reinserted his fingers.

Rafael had slid behind Hope as she played with herself and lightly grabbed her breasts as he devoured her neck with his mouth.

“God, Lizzie, we’re just two little sluts aren’t we?” Hope moaned as Rafael went on devouring her neck.

“Good thing I like you sluts. What about you, Raf? You like these sluts?” Landon whispered back, causing both of the girls to giggle.

“Now, you Lizzie, are going to cum around my fingers.” Landon whispered seductively into Lizzie’s ear.

In the distance, she could hear Hope’s cry as she came.

“See? My other slut just came.” Landon whispered as he watched Hope slide Rafael’s cock inside her mouth.

“Look at how good Raf’s cock looks in Hope’s little mouth.” Landon whispered into her ear as he guided her hand to his cock.

“You enjoying Raf’s cock, baby?” Landon ask Hope.

“Yes!” Hope moaned out as she broke from Rafael’s cock and grabbed a condom out of the box.

“Can he fuck me?” Hope asked and Landon nodded. Rafael took the condom from Hope and slid down his shaft. Soon Lizzie watched as Rafael took Hope like the pure animals they were, like they would if they were in wolf form.

Lizzie then swung her legs around Landon’s face and started to suck his cock as his tongue invaded her folds. She came around his face.

“Raf, are you enjoying my girl’s cunt?” Landon asked as Lizzie went to grab a condom.

“Fuck! She’s so soaked!” Raf moaned back as he pounded his cock into Hope’s cunt.

Lizzie then opened the packet and slid the condom down with her mouth.

Landon paused, got a little lube, and slid one of the cock rings on with a little vibrating bullet on the top. He turned on the bullet as Lizzie mounted him.

“Hope loves it when we use these.” Landon whispered as Lizzie began to move herself on top of him as the vibrating bullet hit the right spot.

“ _Shit_! Why haven’t I used these? Going to cum!” Lizzie moaned as her and Landon’s hips met.

The room was filled with the sounds of four people moaning.

Soon her head threw back as she came but Landon was still hard as a rock as she moved her to closer to another orgasm. She faintly heard two large moans in the distance.

She didn’t fully recognize them until a now fully undressed Hope tugged at her skirt and undid her bra. That must have meant Rafael and Hope had already finished.

Hope then got on her knees near Landon, leaned down, and kissed him as Lizzie rode him.

“Hey, babe. You enjoying Lizzie’s cunt?” Hope asked Landon.

“Yea.” He moaned back before bringing Hope’s lips to his again.

Hope then slid her legs around Landon’s face as he ate her out as Lizzie continued to ride him and reached another orgasm.

“Hmm...why am I feeling left out?” Raf said as he noted what position Landon was in.

He then kissed Lizzie full on the lips. Landon jerked forward a couple times with a muffled grunt as he tried to bring Lizzie off him.

She got off him and slid off the used condom (as well as the cock ring) and deposed of it. Soon, she heard Hope squeal as she came around Landon’s skilled mouth. Soon, Hope was laying next to Landon as all four of them struggled to catch their breath.

Once they did, Landon moved his mouth up to Lizzie’s soaking wet cunt and started to lick and suck.

“Hobbit.” Lizzie moaned and Landon moved away from her soaking wet cunt.

“Landon!” Lizzie yelled back and Landon smirked.

Soon he returned to his previous position in between her thighs.

In the background, Hope was giving Rafael a hand job as she watched Lizzie get eaten out by Landon.

Soon Lizzie came around Landon’s mouth.

“Landon.” Hope moaned as she beckoned her boyfriend and sucked his cock until he was hard again.  
Soon Landon was fucking her as they laid side by side, her leg carelessly thrown over his ass as he thrust into her. Rafael came back up to Lizzie and slid a condom on before starting to take her from behind.

The room was filled with moans again as both of the couples fucked.

Rafael and Lizzie broke first, coming shortly one after the other.

Rafael broke apart from Lizzie as he removed the condom and threw it out.

Then Hope and Landon broke together as he filled her with his cum.

All four teenagers were breathless as everyone rode their highs.

All their bodies were dripping with sweat.

“Best way to spend a lazy afternoon _ever_.” Hope whispered out.

Her three companions nodded in agreement.


End file.
